<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366569">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic'>Alyssa_writes_Fanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from my Discord Server [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Pet Names, Polyamory, Rimming, Top Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's hanging out with Tendou, and his tail leads to more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from my Discord Server [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata just told Tendou about his day. How upset he was at Kageyama, the stuff he got earlier, how scared he was by the raccoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, Hinata. I’ve seen the way you act, and you’ll be able to bounce back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks, Tendou…” He reached up and kissed his cheek. He saw a light blush dust his face when he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata hugged him, and when his tail brushed against Tendou’s face, the taller grabbed it and pet it lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nya~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou noticed the purr and continued petting his tail. Hinata purred again, and that made Tendou pet him even more. A minute later, Hinata let a moan slip out, and Tendou stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-More…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou continued to pet his tail, slower and softer than he did before. Hinata moaned softly before purring again. Tendou put two and two together and continued stroking his tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah~ Tendou!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Mmn-More! Please… i-if you don’t mind…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou smiled and continued to pet his tail, and he pulled Hinata into a kiss. He remembered the previous night when Hinata had hung out with him, and he began to scratch his ears. Hinata purred and moaned, grinding into Tendou’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendou…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked down and saw he was hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I-I’m sorry, it’s just that you were petting my tail, and it felt-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou brought him into a kiss and gave a particularly hard stroke to the tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re close, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. Really close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come on, Hinata. What are you waiting for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sped up, and eventually felt Hinata seize up before falling against his chest. Tendou smirked at him and slightly picked him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata whined, “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou kissed his cheek, and picked him up bridal style, “Come on, don’t want you sitting in that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hinata was changed into another pair of pants, he turned to Tendou, “Uh, sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was no problem. I thought it was nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled and hugged him, before pulling him down for a kiss. A second later, Hinata pulled away, seeing Tendou’s blissed-out face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ack, sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I liked it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. A lot. I liked it a lot that…” Hinata pulled him down again, kissing him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there before Tendou picked him up. Hinata jumped slightly, and Tendou smirked against his lips. Hinata whined his name, and Tendou kissed him deeper. Hinata made sure to keep it in his mind, like with the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s kisses were passionate and sweet, wanting to savor everything and anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s were more feral like a wild animal found it’s prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto kissed like it was the end of the world, with groping everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima’s were short and sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou kissed different than all of them. It was long but left him wanting more. They were soft but demanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Tendou trail kisses down his neck before he left a hickey on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More marks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou smirked, and left more marks on his neck, making Hinata whine and whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine, Hinata. You’re mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘m yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou bit down on his neck again, “All mine. You’re all mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Thank you! All yours, Tendou!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed his hand down his body, before palming at Hinata’s erection. Hinata moaned, and pulled at Tendou’s hair. Tendou pulled up his shirt, before facing Hinata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need anything, kitty cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou leaned in for a kiss but pressed his finger against Hinata’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down on the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata followed the instructions and lied down, looked up at Tendou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Turn around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata did, and grabbed a pillow, before looking back. He saw and felt Tendou grab his ass, and bent down, to lick at his entrance. He fell against the pillow, and let Tendou prepare his hole with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good. I can only assume I’m not the only one who ate you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… Oikawa…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did too? He and I are pretty lucky, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou smiled, and shuffled his pants down, lining up at Hinata’s entrance. He pushed in, and to subside the pain, he tweaked his nipples and played with his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Feels good…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s size was somewhere between Ushijima and Kuroo’s. He moaned at the stretch and bit down on the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendou…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty cat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you fuck, Monster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, your nickname is ‘Guess Monster’. I think it fits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou smiled, and kissed Hinata’s neck, petting his ears, feeling the way they shot up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you love this huh?” He started moving at a quick pace. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward at one thrust, and Hinata cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I love it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrust harder and faster, and Hinata felt himself getting close. He felt his tail get stroked, and came on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendou!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou pulled out and came on his back and ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn, that felt amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… it did…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou kissed his cheek, and lied next to Hinata, hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get you cleaned up, again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata laughed and stood up, his legs shaking. He swayed his tail to regain balance, and walked to the bathroom, taking a shower. When he got back to the room, he saw Tendou with his arms outstretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata laughed and hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kitty cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed before falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>